Quicksilver
by Tsuki Silverbane
Summary: Sonic meets the mysterious Rev at a local club, and is immediately drawn to her. But when Eggman takes a liking to her as well, will the hero of Mobius be able to keep her out of harms way, or is she more trouble than she's worth? SonicXOC My second Fic!
1. Chapter 1

The club pulsed with life and music. Bodies clashed together in dance, no one minding the contact. Smoke and lights flashed through the crowd, further setting the mood. It was the place to be on a friday night.

And yet Rev wanted nothing to do with the place.

The young raccoon sat at the bar, watching the others there, Overlanders and Mobians alike, as they moved together in the mass. She had come to the club to dance away her worries, but as crowded as it was, there was no chance of that happening. Rev sighed.

There was a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see a tall and handsome coyote grinning at her. He asked if she wanted to dance. Rev turned him down, gently shaking her head. Even she could tell that he had other things in mind than a simple dance. For a moment, the coyote looked a bit hurt, but soon enough, he made his way to a sleek looking cat who agreed to the dance. Rev rolled her silver eyes.

Suddenly the beat shifted, getting slightly faster. Rev looked torwards the center of the dancefloor, only to find that almost all the dancers had cleared out. Curious, the sapient made her way to the edge of the newly developed ring.

At the center stood a lone Mobian, enticing the crowd for applause. Sure enough, the entire ring of people began to clap in rhythm with the music. Then he began to move. The dance was fast and complex, definitely nothing for a beginner. Each turn, each flip, each move hit the beat of the music and crowd perfectly. It made them cry out for more.

Rev watched in silence for a moment. 'He's good,' she thought to herself. The Mobian, a hedgehog, certainly was entertaining. But he was showing off. His moves were way too cocky for him not to be. 'This could be fun.'

Smirking, the raccoon made sure the other saw her before stepping into the ring, herself. As soon as he spotted the newcomer, the young hedgehog gave her room to move, accepting the unspoken challenge.

Not waiting to get to the center, Rev began shifting to the beat, feeling her heart thud along with the bass. She kept with her opponent's style of breakdance, her body sliding into the movement with ease. Rev felt the eyes of the crowd follow her around the dancefloor. She paid them no mind. Her dance wasn't for them.

Just before the song hit its chorus, Rev spun out a few more moves then glanced at the hedgehog, daring him to out do her. He just smirked, jumping back into the beat. Again, he impressed her with his skill, this time pulling out moves he probably wouldn't have done otherwise. The crowd roared, and he reacted with them, giving them more of a show. When the hedgehog finished his turn, he backed away, bowing slightly.

Silver eyes flashed with excitement. He had upped the game, so Rev stepped up hers. Her move came faster, stronger than before. She stopped thinking about them and let the music take over. She hadn't had this much fun in ages. And it felt amazing.

Sensing that the song had just about reached its climax, the raccoon ended her turn with an aerial move, landing gracefully on her feet beside her opponent. He raised an eye ridge, clearly impressed with her. She smirked.

Three beats passed as they gazed at each other. Then, without a word or warning, both Mobians sprung back into the dance, this time in perfect unison. Their movements complemented one another's, gaining another roar from the crowd. They were in perfect synch.

All too soon, the song ended, making way for a much slower one. Rev took a moment to catch her breath before sending a wink to the hedgehog and leaving the dancefloor. She didn't make it very far before the very same hedgehog appeared in front of her again.

"Hey, you're not leaving yet are you?" he asked, smirking. "It's not everyday I find someone who can keep up with me like that."

Rev folded her arms and smiled. "I wasn't planning on staying long, anyway. Just needed to relieve some stress. Thanks for clearing the floor for me, though."

"Heh, no prob." He offered her his hand. "I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog."

"I know," Rev said as they shook. "You're pretty easy to identify."

"Yeah, I guess that's what happens when you're a celebrity. Y'know, I didn't quite catch _your_ name."

Rev smirked. "That's 'cause I didn't give it." With that she walked away, leaving a stuttering blue hedgehog behind.

"H-hey, what about that name?" he managed to force out.

"Maybe next time, cutie! When your pick-up moves are a little less obvious."

#~~~#

Sonic watched as the strange female left the club. She was definitely new to the area; he would've remembered someone like that in a heartbeat. A smirk played across his fawn muzzle. Maybe they'd cross paths again.

"Sonic!"

Said blue hedgehod turned towards the call. From halfway across the room, he could see a yellow fox push through the crowd. Chuckling to himself, the speedster zipped his way through the mass of people and dragged his little brother out.

"Heya, Tails," he said. "Havin' a hard time getting around?"

"Oh, ha ha, Sonic," the young kitsune replied. "I told you coming here was a bad idea."

"Yeah, but if we didn't then I wouldn't have met someone interesting."

"You mean that girl you were dancing with?" The twin-tailed fox grinned evilly. "Oh, I see. You got a crush on her."

Red surged across Sonic's muzzle. "As if, lil' buddy. She's just... interesting, is all."

"Uh-huh, sure," Tails snickered. "You think I should tell Sally about her? She might know who she is."

"Naw, I doubt miss 'high 'n' mighty' would care. Probably better off not mentioning it."

"Whatever you say, Sonic." Sonic took a sideways glance at the fox. He loved the kid, dearly, but if he wasn't careful, the kit would come up with some hair-brained scheme that would either humiliate him or scare him half to death. So, it was best to be wary of his little brother whenever he had that certain gleam in his eye. Like the one he had right then.

"Tails," the blue speedster said. "What're you up to?"

"Nothing," was the childish answer. "Are we done here? 'Cause this place's getting kinda boring."

"Yeah, might as well. Let's go."

* * *

><p>AN: Hey all. It's my first Sonic Fanfic. Hope you all enjoy it. And don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or any of the original cast. However, Rev is a character of my own design, and would like a heads up if anyone wishes to feature her.

* * *

><p>Sally wasn't happy. She'd been at the rendeis-vous point for over an hour, and Sonic still hadn't shown up. The Fastest Thing Alive was keeping <em>her<em> waiting. There was something seriously wrong with that picture.

"Hey, Sal!"

The princess turned a dark glare towards the voice. Sonic walked up to her wearing his trademark grin. It faltered slightly when he saw the fuming girl. This could turn ugly if he wasn't careful.

"And just where on Mobius have you been?" Sally asked.

"Oh, here and there," the blue hedgehog said, not meeting her gaze.

"He was running errands for Bernadette." Just then, Tails strolled in behind his best friend. The kitsune laughed. "She's been running him ragged all day long."

The expression her ex had made Sally smiled. "So, I guess even the great Sonic the Hedgehog can't say no to his own mother." The blue hedgehog scoffed.

"_You_ try telling her no sometime, Sal," Sonic deadpanned. "So, what'd you need us for?"

"NICOLE's picked up a strange energy reading coming just south of the Chemical Plant Zone." The princess took out her handheld computer, the location she was refering to displayed on it's screen.

"Any clue what it means?" Tails asked, trying to get a closer look at the handheld.

"Not really," Sally admitted. "But, whatever it is, it's power level is similar to that of the chaos emeralds."

"How do you know it isn't one?" asked the blue speedster.

"The readings I have recieved are not enough of an exact match to be a chaos emerald," a computerized voice said. "There are minute fluxuations in its power level that would never occur if it was one."

Sonic folded his arms and began to tap his foot. "So what you're saying is it's like a chaos emerald, but it's not strong enough to be one?"

"The opposite, actually," Sally said. "In any case, I need you to locate the energy source before someone else gets to it. Odds are that Eggman's monitors picked up the same thing we did."

The Fastest Thing Alive smirked at her. "Sure thing, Sal. Be back before you know it!" With that, the hedgehog sped off. Tails smiled at the princess apoligetically before rushing after his "brother".

"Sonic! Wait up!" he yelled.

Sally rolled her eyes. Some things never change.

#~~~#

The wind was especially strong that night. It sang through the trees, shaking the leaves until they fell and danced through it. Rev smiled. She loved nights like this. Where the weather promised an oncoming storm. She lay in a clearing in the forest, gazing up at the stars. The sky was clear enough, but ink-black clouds were slowly hiding the silver lights from view. It would rain, soon.

Rev stretched before getting up to her feet. As much as she enjoyed the momentary peace, she had better things to do with her time.

The raccoon took one last deep breath, enjoying the damp night air. Then, she sighed and walked off. Rev didn't know exactly where she was going. But something was calling to her, and she needed to know what it was. So she followed her instincts.

She headed for the Chemical Plant Zone.

#~~~#

Sonic stood where he thought the signal came from. The area was mostly desolate, thanks to the effects of the Chemical Plant Zone. There was hardly anything in the place.

Which was a problem.

"You gettin' anything on the transmitter, Tails?" the blue hedgehog asked. The two-tailed fox frowned at his side.

"Not yet. It's weird, though," Tails said. "The signal was strong just a few minutes ago."

Sonic scratched the back of his head. "Maybe something's jamming the signal." Tails shook his head.

"If that were the case, the entire system would be on the frits. Something's not right here, Sonic."

Out of nowhere, an explosion went off beside the two Mobians, sending them flying. Both landed on the ground, allbeit a bit roughly. Sonic rolled onto his feet. His head whipped around as he looked for th cause of the explosion.

"Ohohohoho!" someone laughed from above. Sonic looked up and growled.

"Eggman!" he yelled. Sure enough, the doctor sat in his Eggmobile, floating several feet above them.

"Well, well, isn't this a surprise," Eggman sneered. "Who would've expected my favorite hedgehog to be all the way out here."

"I should've guessed this was a trap." The blue speedster smirked. "Y'know, Doc, you didn't have to fake that signal. If you wanted to play you coulda just called."

"Fake a signal? I did nothing of the sort!" Eggman huffed. "However, seeing as you're already here, I don't mind getting you out of my hair, permenantly."

The doctor hit a button in his Eggmobile. Suddenly, the ground began to tremble. A giant robot marched towards the two Mobians. The machine vaguely resembled a giant bear with various weapons scattered over its body.

Eggman laughed maniacly. "Let me introduce to the latest product of my genius, the EggGrizzly. This will surely put an end to your meddling, hedgehog!"

"Looks like every other robot you've thrown at me," Sonic taunted. "Probably will end up in a scrap heap like the others, too."

"We'll just see about that! Go get him, EggGrizzly!"

The robot bear advanced. It shot several missiles from its arms, each one aiming for the duo. Tails flew into the air while the blue hedgehog charged into battle. Sonic dodged most of the missiles before leaping into the air. He landed on one of the remaining missiles, directing it into another.

"Grrr, you won't get away that easily!" Eggman roared.

"As if your little teddy bear stands a chance against me," Sonic said. He spindashed into the robot, only to ricochet off of its head. Tails managed to catch his friend before he hit the ground.

"You okay, Sonic?" he asked. Said hedgehog shook his head clear.

"Yeah," Sonic answered. "Thanks for the save, buddy."

"Ohohohoho! You were saying, hedgehog?" Eggman laughed. "I've taken extreme care in re-enforcing EggGrizzly's armor. Not even you can drill your way through it!"

All of a sudden, lightning began to flash overhead. Dark storm clouds blanketed the sky, though it had yet to rain.

"That's strange," Tails said quietly as he set his friend back onto the ground. "I don't think it was suppose to storm here today."

"Worry about the weather later, Tails. Right now we have bigger fish to fry." Sonic smirked to himself. "Or is it bears to wrestle? I never could quite remember that quote."

"Laugh it up, Sonic," Eggman growled. "But there's no way you can defeat me now."

Just then, two high pitched noises sounded through the thunder.

"What in the-" the doctor started, only to be cut off by Tails.

"Sonic, the signal's back! And we're standing right on top of it!"


End file.
